Long Time If Time
by kyungkkamjong
Summary: Saat Sehun terkurung dalam waktu. adakah yang bisa menyelamatkannya? #Summary gagal. KaiHun! Others! baca warning dislcaimer! review and fav!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**LONG TIME. IF TIME**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KaiHun and other(s)**

**Genre : Romance, mistery.**

**Length : Chapter/? (masih dipertimbangkan)**

**Warning : YAOI/BOY x BOY, TYPOS, OOC, NOT OTP, NGAWUR, DAN SEBAGAINYA**

**Disclaimer : SEMUA TOKOH YANG ADA DISINI BUKAN MILIK SAYA. SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMA-NAMA MEREKA. DAN FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA DIBANTU TEMAN.**

**A/N(1) : Annyeong haseyo chingudeul! FF pertama setelah a very very very long hiatus huhu T.T, apakabar? Baik? Wks, FF ini request dari teman RP gue, si ohun/? Ntah buat anniv kali ya? Duh banyak bacot, langsung baca aja yaa! Jangan lupa review readernim~**

**ENJOY!**

**IF TIME**

**# AUTHOR POV**

**[2025]**

Seorang pemuda nampak berjalan ditengah keramaian lampu taman yang menyala dengan terang. Wajah putih pucat dan tampak kaku itu bersemu merah karena dinginnya cuaca saat itu. Banyak wanita yang melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, begitu juga lelaki yang berstatus seme, memandangnya dengan gemas. Dia segera duduk dibangku saat melihatnya kosong. Menunduk dan memandangi sepatunya yang berwarna merah bermerk terkenal itu. Matanya menatap sayu sepatunya. Ketika sebuah bayangan menutupi pengelihatannya. Dia mendongkak dan

BYURRR

"HUWA APPA KENAPA MENYIRAMKU!" ucap namja bernama Oh Sehun sambil mengucek matanya. Menatap tajam lelaki paruhbaya yangsedang memegang gayung yang berisi air tadi. Lelaki itu hanya menatap dingin anak lelaki satu-satunya itu dan segera menyuruhnya bangun dan mandi.

"Ith lelaki tua itu!" Cibir sehun.

Dia bangun dan segera mandi. Setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya, dia turun dan langsung meluncur keruang makan.

"Dad thudah pergi?"Tanyanya pada kepala pelayan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. Sehun hanya tertunduk berjalan menuju kursi meja makan.

Setelah menyantap sarapannya yang berupa roti lapis berisi daging asap dengan keju mozarella diatasnya, dia segera pergi kesekolah menggunakan sepeda fixie berwarna hitamnya.

Sesampainya disekolah, dia langsung memarkirkan sepedanya dan segera beranjak kekelas dengan wajah flatnya yang selalu terpasang.

Dia melempar tasnya ke bangku yang paling ujung. Lalu duduk sambil memainkan smartphone keluaran terbarunya, dengan headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Orang-orang yang menyapanya hanya dilirik tanpa senyum bel pelajaran dimulai, dia hanya memandang dingin si papan tulis yang berisi rumus juga angka-angka yang sudah bisa membuatnya mual saat itu juga.

Dia pintar, hanya saja kejadian buruk membuatnya membenci angka juga rumus.

"Oh Sehun ssi, bisakah kau menjelaskan ulang apa yang saya jelaskan tadi?" tanya jengkel. Sehun yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu, dengan tertunduk dia menggeleng. Walaupun dalam hatinya itu sangat mudah. Dia sangat membenci dunia ini.

**#FLASHBACK ON**

"Dad apa yang thedang terjadi?" tanya bocah berumur 7 tahun sambil menarik-narik pelan ujung baju daddynya. Pria yang dipanggil daddy itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dad baru saja mengirim seseorang yang tidak berguna ke masa lalu nak" ucap daddynya itu sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Bagaimana daddy melakukannya?" tanya anak itu lagi sambil memperhatian sebuah karung berwarna merah wine di genggaman daddynya.

"Dengan kalung ini, juga alat itu" jawab daddynya sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin yang kira-kira ukurannya cukup untuk 1 orang.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya dad?" tanya anak itu sambil menatap dalam-dalam sepasang bola mata daddynya, yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan,

"Aku belum menemukan cara untuk kembali dari sana" jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang ada dithana?" tanya bocah itu, lagi.

"Kau mulai suka bertanya ya Oh Sehun? Ntah, aku tidak peduli" jawab daddynya.

"Kenapa begitu? Memangnya thiapa orang itu?" tidak peduli dengan omongan daddynya, dia tetap bertanya.

"Ibumu" jawab ayahnya singkat.

Sekejap saja raut wajah yang awalnya tenang juga damai itu berubah menjadi dingin, sorot matanya yang begitu tajam serta menusuk berhasil membuat bocah itu ketakutan.

"W-Wae d-dad?" tanya anak itu terbata, tidak dapat menerima, sosok ayahnya yang dikenal sebagai scientist terkenal juga hebat bisa sekejam itu.

"Jika kau bertanya lagi, aku akan mengirimmu kesana" Jawab dingin daddynya dengan nada yang rendah membuat suasana mencekam semakin menggerogoti perasaan bocah itu. Bocah itu bungkam untuk sementara waktu.

"Menurutlah dan jadi anak yang baik, maka kamu akan baik-baik saja" ucap daddynya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut, hanya dibalas anggukan dari anak itu.

**#FLASHBACK OFF**

"OH SEHUN! KEKANTORKU SEKARANG!" Teriak dari depan kelas sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang sedari tadi melamun. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berdiri mengikuti Mr. Kim ke kantornya, bisikan-bisikan dari teman-teman juga tatapan sinis yang mereka layangkan pada Sehun tidak dia perhatikan sama sekali.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun yang masih berdiri dihadapan gurunya yang tengah duduk dibalik meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

"Saya tahu kau tidak suka dengan pelajaran yang saya ajarkan, tapi setidaknya kamu bisa pura-pura memperhatiakn apa yang sedang saya jelaskan?" Tanya yang sudah tahu apa masalah yang dialami oleh Sehun. Jujur dia merasa kasihan juga khawatir pada keponakannya yang satu ini. Tapi saat ini Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Jiak kita anggap pelajaran dalam 1 tahun adalah 100% maka Sehun hanya akan memperhatikan sekitar 23-25% saja.

Sehun hanya tertunduk, sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada blazer resmi sekolahnya.

"Jika kau tahu mathalahku, theharusnya kau tidak uthah melarangku" Jawab Sehun dingin. Emosi kesal yang dia rasakan sekarang menguap entah kemana. terpaku mendengar jawaban keponakannya itu.

"Jika sudah thelesai, aku pergi" Sambung Sehun sambil membungkuk lalu berjalan pergi dari ruangan , yang ditinggalkannya hanya menggeleng.

**SKIP TIME**

**#Sehun POV**

'Kenapa themua ini thelalu terjadi? thetidaknya theharusnya aku juga ikut dengan mommy' batinku sambil terus berjalan menelusuri ramainya jalan raya di tengah-tengah kota Seoul yang sudah jauh dari dulu, dengan berbagai kendaraan yang katanya 'go green' padahal masih tetap menggunakan bahan bakar fosil yang tentu bisa membuat umat ini punah.

DUAKK

'Thal, kenapa harus menabrak thetheorang thaat moodku thedang tidak baik?' aku segera berdiri setelah terjatuh karena hantaman yang lumayan kuat.

"Maaf aku tidak melihat anda" ucapku membungkuk tanpa mau melihat ke arah si penubruk tadi, setelah sedikit membungkuk, aku lagsung berlari kerumah tanpa mempedulikan ocehan orang tadi yang aku dengar menyebutkan 'kopi' 'basah' 'kotor' dari mulutnya. Cih berisik sekali.

"Aku pulang" ucapku pelan saat masuk kedalam rumah. Jam segini pasti daddy belum pulang. Orang yang gila kerja tidak mungkin pulang jam segini.

Aku segera naik keatas, dan masuk kekamarku. Mengganti pakaian juga mandi.

'Tidak ada yang menarik, rathanya aku ingin thekali melakukan hal-hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan theperti memanjat pohon atau berlatih bilang 'S'. Atau aku bisa mengunjungi mommy. Eh? Kenapa aku tidak mencobanya?' batinku sambil menggosok gigi, melihat pantulan bayanganku dikaca. Sebersit pemikiran berlalu lintas di otakku sekarang. Tentang berbagai hal cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bertemu mommy, atau pergi dari rumah yang seperti penjara ini sekalian dan tidak usah kembali lagi.

"Aththa! Aku akan melakukannya malam ini!" ucapku pada pantulan wajahku dicermin.

**#AUTHOR POV**

Tepat tengah malam, Sehun menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya, lalu membuka kunci kamar daddynya yang sudah dipastikan tidak ada, karena barusan dia menelepon akan menginap di lab. Mengubrak-abrik meja rias/? Tidak ada yang dilewatkan 1 inchi pun oleh Sehun.

"Ha! Find it" ucap Sehun dengan sombongnya. Segera iya mengendap pergi ke lab pribadi ayahnya tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat di kamar daddynya.

Tanpa tunggu lama, Sehun membuka lab daddynya dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan para housekeeper. Dan Tadaa~ pintu lab terbuka lebar, menampakan berbagai mesin penemuan luarbiasa yang pastinya ditemukan oleh daddynya. Di pojok sebelah kanan sedikit terhalang oleh mesin pencipta hujan, terbungkus sebuah benda dengan kain hitam yang sebenarnya tidak dapat menutupi sinar terang dari dalam mesin tersebut.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati mesin tersebut, menarik kasar kain hitam itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Dihadapannya, berdiri sebuah mesin seperti kapsul yang dapat berdiri/? Dengan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan mata. Sehun tersenyum tipis saat melihat mesin itu berpendar.

'Mesin inilah yang akan mengubah hidupku' batinnya, sambil mengusap pelan pintu yang terdapat pada bagian depan kapsul itu. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari saku hoodie berwarna biru dongkernya, dan segera mengalungkan benda itu dilehernya. Cahaya dari daam kapsul semakin terang saat benda itu merasakan adanya benda yang memicu mesin itu untuk melakukan tugasnya. Sama dengan batu berwarna merah wine yang sekarang menggantung dileher Sehun, berpendar dengan warna yang sangat indah.

Sehun menekan tombol berwarna perak disamping pintu itu. Dan pintupun terbuka. Segera Sehun masuk kedalam mesin itu dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dia memandang takjub isi kapsul itu. Yang berisi beberapa layar yang mengapung bergerak kesana kemari diatas kepalanya, juga tombol qwerty transparan di satu sisinya. Sehun segera menghampiri papan qwerty itu dan menekan beberapa tombol.

Dan akhirnya dia menekan tombol merah besar yang berada di dinding. Seketika kalung rubynya berpendar dan menghilang. Sehun menatap layar yang mengapung. Memperlihatkan gambar gambar yang berhubungan dengan Era Victoria. Zaman yang dipilih oleh Sehun, walau dia tidak yakin akan menemukan mommynya disana dan juga ia tidak yakin akan benar benar berada di Era tersebut.

Dalam sekejap, Sehun merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan terdorong menabrak dasar kapsul. Dengan lampu dalam kapsul yang berkelap-kelip membuat Sehun sedikit merasa takut. Dan

DUAKK

Kapsul itu mendarat dengan cara yang sangat tidak halus ke permukaan tanah, membuat orang didalamnya hampir hampir kehilangan jantungnya/?

Dengan terengah-engah, Sehun menekan sebuah tombol yang berada disamping pintu, dan saat pintunya terbuka, dia langsung melompat keluar. Mesin itu dengan secepat kilat hilang meninggalkan Sehun yang terbaring terengah-engah diatas rumput hijau ditengah-tengah hutan.

Sehu membuka matanya dan melihat langit yang berwarna oranye dengan awan yang bergumpal tipis. Setelah napasnya teratur, dia duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang lumayan besar.

Sehun mengamati alam sekitarnya dimana semuanya hijau, dan juga berwarna oranye. Di bisa melihat matahari yang sedang terbenam. Juga burung burung yang terbang bebas.

'Aku berhathil. Mom aku dithini!' batin Sehun sambil tersenyum. Dia segera berdiri dan menepuk nepuk pantatnya/? Juga memutar perlahan tangannya, sempat terdengar bunyi 'krrrk' dari tulangnya, tapi tidak sakit sepertinya/?

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Sehun berjalan di areal hutan itu, namun tidak ada satu permukiman dimanapun. Jangankan permukiman, pondok kecil saja tidak ada. Sehun yang sudah mulai lelah mencari, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar disebuah pohon besar. Sambil memukul – mukul kakinya, dia melihat langit yang sudah menghitam. Kabut mulai menyelimbuti pandangannya. Cuaca mendingin. Sehun merapatkan hoodie kesayangannya sambil mendekap erat-erat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia meringkuk kedalam pohon yang berlubang sambil memperhatikan alam sekitarnya.

Mom kau dimana? Aku takut' batinnya sambil terus memantau alam sekitarnya, kalau kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, setidaknya dia bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan perlawanan atau bahkan penyerahan diri/?

Tapi tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar diantara suara jangkrik juga burung hantu yang mengukuk merdu.

Sebuah bayangan menutupi terangnya cahaya bulan yang menerpa wajah pucat Sehun. Sebuah bayangan yang mampu membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dibilang cukup nyenyak itu.

Seolah melihat hantu, Sehun membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar dan mendorong tubuhnya semakin masuk ke celah di pohon tadi. Dengan cepat bayangan itu mencengkram pergelangan kaki Sehun dan menariknya dengan sekali hentakan, mengakibatkan Sehun tertarik keluar.

Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di kakinya sekuat tenaga. Namun apadaya, tubuh bayangan yang mungkin sekarang lebih enak kita sebut dengan lelaki berbadan tegap dan gagah itu tidak ada tandingannya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia membuarkan tubhnya diseret ntah kemana dan sesekali tersenggol batu dari yang kecil hingga besar, atau akar akar pohon yang mencuat. Membuat tubuh Sehun memar dimana – mana.

Tiba – tiba pegagan dikaki Sehun sudah tidak terasa lagi. Dan kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki lain yang berbadan lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya. Mengarahkan tangannya kehadapan wajah Sehun, berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri.

Sehunsegera menggapai tangan itu dan berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Lelaki tadi tampak tersenyum tipis, dan menaikan Sehun keatas kereta kudanya.

Sebelumya, Sehun sempat mencium bau amis yang mungkin adalah darah, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Iya hanya peduli dengan bagaimana agar dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini diatas kereka kuda ini yang melaju ke- eh tunggu. Kemana lelaki ini akan membawa Sehun?

**TBC**

**A/N(2)**

**Muehehehe penasarankan? Endingnya ngegantungkan? Bwahaha/evil laugh/plak/ hehe makasih loh udah mau baca. Duh athor terhura. Dan tada~ Kyungkkamjong is back from a very very very looooooong hiatus~ kangen? Kangen? Ngga ya? Pundung /mojok/ udah lama ganulis rasanya sesuanu/?author senang ada yang mau baca ff abal abal ini. Terimakasih semua!**

**And don't forget to fav and review guys! Aku sangat menghargai itu semua. Dan ada hadiah buat kalian! Di akhir chapter dari ff ini (yang tidak tau kapan beresnya tapi dipastikan tidak akan lebih dari 3-4 chapter) akan ada open request ff buat kalian readernim. So, stay tune! Bubyeee~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**LONG TIME. IF TIME**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KaiHun and other(s)**

**Genre : Romance, mistery.**

**Length : Chapter/? (masih dipertimbangkan)**

**Warning : YAOI/BOY x BOY, TYPOS, OOC, NOT OTP, NGAWUR, DAN SEBAGAINYA**

**Disclaimer : SEMUA TOKOH YANG ADA DISINI BUKAN MILIK SAYA. SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMA-NAMA MEREKA. DAN FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA DIBANTU TEMAN.**

**A/N(1) : Halo halo, author ini kembali dengan chapter abal – abal/nda/ ini balasan Review kalian! Laffyu yang review dan fav. Ayo siders kapan dong review dan favnya? Ditunggu loh ^-^**

**JongOdult**

Siapa tuh, disini dijelaskan ya~

**Levy95**

Waaaah tebakannya betul!

**Daddykaimommysehun**

Sehun kan sudah besar qaqaq/nda/ Sehun kan bisa balik kehati aku qaq/nda/

**Auliavp**

Huwaa makasiih ^-^ seneng ada yang muji ff abal ini huhu :3 Sehun aku culik kak/nda/

Ini udah di next kok. Keep review ya! Stay tune~

**maknaEXO**

mehehe gomawo~ siap siap, ini udah dilanjut kok

**acin000000**

OHUN HEPI WEDDING DUH NGEDULUIN HUNEN, JAHAT JAHAT~ kurang panjang hun kurang~ wkwk support me okay?!

**Whirlwind27**

Oh oh siapa dia~/nyanyi/ ini udah di next kok, stay tune and keep review!

**Syakilashine**

Siap kakak! Wkwk makasiiih pujiannya duh jadi malu

**AkaSunaSparKyu**

Hehe iya ini lagi kursus mengurangi typo kak, mengerti dong ya mengerti kak :'v. Sehun cadel S kak, biar cute kaya author ini/plak/. Sehun mendarat dihatiku kak/nda/ Jongin disini kak/tunjuk hati/ #author maruk. Update ini udah paling kilat omg~

**Suyanq**

Hehe terserah dikau saja yanq/nda/ thx for review! Stay tune~

Segitu aja ah, ayo dibaca ayo~

**ENJOY!**

**LONG TIME. IF TIME**

**#AUTHOR POV**

**[1837]**

Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Berusaha menyelusup ke balik jendela yang setengahnya tertutup oleh gorden beludru tebal berwarna merah maroon. Suasana kamar yang sudah bisa dikatakan mirip dengan ruang hotel berbintang lima jika kita berada di Seoul pada tahun 2025. Tapi sekarang? Kita berada di tahun 1837 tepat saat Era Victoria baru saja dimulai.

Saat matahari sedang senang – senangnya bersinar terang. Sebuah tubuh dibalik selimut berwarna merah darah itu bergerak pelan. Dan tiba – tiba saja selimut tebal yang berat itu terbang entah kemana saat si Pemilik tubuh itu terduduk di kasur lembut nan empuk itu.

Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, lelaki itu baru menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Hah? Aku dimana ini? Ini tampak theperti hotel" ucap lelaki bersurai hitam itu sambil mengacak atau sebenarnya merapihkan rambutnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Tuan? Saya harap anda tidak banyak bergerak, atau luka dikaki juga perut anda akan membuka kembali" ucap seorang yang berpakaian mirip seperti pelayan itu sambil tersenyum tenang kearah Sehun.

"Aku ada dimana Tuan? Dan luka? Luka apa?" Tanya Sehun menatap lelaki tadi bingung. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa pergelangan kaki juga bagian sekitar perutnya telah di balut menggunakan kain. Dapat kita ihat beberapa rembesan cairan berwarna merah di beberapa bagian kain putih itu.

"Anda sekarang berada di Kerajaan Exodus di daerah bagian selatan Inggris ya kurang lebihnya" jawab pelayan itu dengan senyum yang masih tetap betah menempel diwajahnya.

"HAH?! INGGRITH KATAMU?!" Sehun terperangah saat dia mendengar ucapan si Pelayan yang hanya diam saat mendengar teriakan Sehun yang lumayan kencang, juga heran saat mendengar 'TH' yang seharusnya adalah 'S' .

"Huwa mommy, bagaimana bitha" ucap Sehun mulai terisak, dia merasa menyesal telah melakukan ekspedisi terlarang/? Ini.

"Tuan baik baik saja?" tanya si Pelayan sambil menghampiri Sehun yang masih terduduk sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat,bisa dipastikan dia menangis. Dan baru kali ini si Pelayan melihat lelaki menangis sampai seperti itu.

"HUWA TUAN APA YANG TERJADI CERITAKAN THEMUANYA" ucap tidak, teriak Sehun sambil terus menangis sesenggukan.

"Apa yang harus saya ceritakan Tuan?" Jawab si Pelayan bingung sambil tetap terpaku sebelum

CKLEK

Seorang lelaki berkulit Tan menggunakan pakaian yang mewah dan bisa kita katakan seperti putra mahkota atau mungkin lebih seperti raja itu membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Melihat si lelaki yang terduduk sambil menangis membuatnya bingung. Sedangkan Sehun tidak menyadari ada yang datang sambil terus menutup wajahnya.

#KIM JONGIN POV

'Suara siapa itu yang berteriak?' batinku sambil melangkah mengikuti arah suara itu. Penjaga menunduk dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang kaku.

'Inikan ruangan si lelaki yang aku temukan dihutan saat mendengar berita warga bahwa baru saja ada seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk ke desa.' Batinku. Suara teriakan yang kini mungkin lebih pantas disebut dengan tangisan lirih dibalik pintu berkayu jati dengan ukuran besar juga berat pastinya.

CKLEK

Saat masuk kedalam aku menemukan Tuan Park yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke laki – laki yang tampaknya adalah si biang kerok suara tadi. Tuan Park membungkuk dan membalikan badannya lalu pergi keluar aku dengan lelaki yang masih menangis dengan hebatnya.

Entah mengapa, jantungku mulai berdegup kencang saat aku sadari dia hanya menggunakan pakaian bawah yang pendek. Kulit putih mulusya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari tampak berkilau dan juga sangat pucat. Surau hitamnya yang tampak mengkilat juga sedikit berantakan membuatku hampir mengelus dan merapihkannya.

"HUWA MOMMY WHAT THHOULD I DOOO~"

Teriakan itu sukses membuatku bangun dari lamunan yang sempat menguasai isi kepalaku. Kenapa suaranya sangat nyaring? Rasanya suara itu mampu membangunkan pasukanku saatterjadi serangan mendadak dari kerajaan tetangga.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanyaku pelan sambil mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Saat sampai ditepi ranjang, dia tampakya masih belum menyadari kehadiranku.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanyaku kini sedikit keras. Dia mendongkak. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah juga matanya yang sedikit bengkak, juga aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir dari atas hingga kebawah dan rembes dibagian kain yang ada diperutnya. Air itu tampak sangat menikmati perjalanannya di permukaan kulit putih nan polos itu.

"K-kau thiapa Tuan?" tanyanya balik sembari menghapus sungai yang mengalir dengan kasar.

"Aku putra mahkota kerajaan Exodus. Namaku Kim Jong In" ucapku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya yang sudah tidak terlalu memerah.

"P-putra mahkota?! Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu Tuan" jawab lelaki itu sambil menunduk, mukanya yang baru saja memutih kini kembali menjadi merah. Membuatku terkekeh.

"Tidak apa. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi sambil duduk di ujung ranjang itu.

"O-Oh Thehun" jawabnya singkat. Thehun? Namanya aneh.

"Thehun? Baiklah Tuan Thehun, para pelayan sudah menyiapkan makanan juga pakaian untuk anda. Saya pergi dulu ada yang harus saya lakukan. Jika kau mau bertanya, nanti saja saat saya sudah tidak sibuk" Ucapku lalu pergi.

#OH SEHUN POV

'Thehun? Dia bodoh atau apa? Itu huruf TH huruf TH. Dasar, putra mahkota macam apa dia?' ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

'Tunggu dia bilang apa? Siapa namanya? Kim Jong In? Seperti nama orang korea. Tapi inikan ada di Inggris' pikiranku semakin kacau. Aku sebaiknya segera memakai baju norak yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan tadi dan segera makan. Lalu mungkin sedikit berkeliling di tempat ini sebelum menanyakan segudang pertanyaan yang aku punya pada si Putra Mahkota itu.

SKIP TIME

Rasanya lumayan lelah memutari castle ini. Tapi banyak juga hal – hal yang menarik, juga suasana yang begitu nyaman. Udara disini begitu bersih- tentu saja disini kan tidak ada kendaraan bermotor, paling – paling hanya mobil kuno yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa dikatakan mobil.

Saat aku berjalan – jalan tadi, aku pergi ke halaman belakang castle ini dan menemukan pohon yang sangat besar di tengah – tengah halaman itu. Dengan dikelilingi bunga yang disusun rapih juga membentuk jalan setapak menuju pohon itu. Aku tidak tahu pohon apa itu, mungkin sejenis pohon yang sudah punah? Ntahlah.

Lalu aku berjalan lagi dan menemukan sebuah ah tidak, banyak sekali kandang kuda. Mungkin untuk perang. Dan juga beberapa 'pegawai' yang sedang mengawasi serta memberi perhatian pada si kuda – kuda itu. Disebelah tempat itu, ada sapi, sangat banyak sapi. Juga domba dan sejenisnya. Aku rasa ini adalah peternakan kerajaan/? Semacam itulah.

Tak jauh aku melihat asap hitam membumbung tinggi. Aku fikir itu kebakaran, maka aku langsung lari ke tempat asap itu berasal. Dan ternyata, itu adalah asap yang keluar dari cerobong asap yang sangat besar. Aku penasaran dan masuk kedalam bagian castle itu. Sangat banyak manusia, juga bau yang enak, dan warna – warna yang menarik. Dapur ini membuatku kembali lapar, padahal tadi sudah makan banyak.

"Jam berapa thekarang? Apakah thi Putra Mahkota thudah memberethkan uruthannya?" ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri. Sambil celingak – celinguk mencari seseorang yang sedang tidak sibuk untuk menanyakannya.

"Tuan! Anda tahu pukul berapa thekarang?" tanyaku pada lelaki paruhbaya yang sedang bersandar di salah satu kandang kuda.

"Thekarang? Ah sekarang maksudnya? Dilihat dari langit sekarang mungkin sudah pukul 3 sore" jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala kuda yang menongol keluar.

'jam 3 thore ya? Thepertinya uruthan dia thudah thelethai' batinku, lalu segera kembali ke ruangan aku tidur. Sebelumnya berterimakasih kepada si Tuan yang sebenarnya membuatku kesal dengan huruf TH nya.

#AUTHOR POV

Sehun berniat kembali kekamarnya, tetapi dia berpapasan dengan Jong In. Dengan segera Jong In memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengikutinya. Dan tentu saja Sehun menurut.

Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu saat Sehun dan Jong In tiba disebuah ruangan. Ruangan bergaya khas Inggris dengan gorden berwarna merah maroon juga cat dinding yang berwarna pastel menambah kesan tenang didalamnya. Ditengah – tengah ruangan terdapat meja besar yang terlihat kokoh berwarna coklat mengkilap, dengan kursi sederhana namun tampak empuk.

Jong In duduk dikursi itu dan menyuruh Sehun menggerek sebuah kursi lagi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dengan sedikit memijat keningnya, Jong In menyuruh Sehun duduk dihadapannya. Sehun? Dia menurut tentu saja.

"Kau baik – baik thaja Tuan?" tanya Sehun kepada Jong In yang tampak kurang sehat.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Sekarang serang aku dengan pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan" Ucap Jong In sambil tersenyum dan melipat tangannya.

"Aku thudah menulith themua pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan. Mohon dijawab dengan jujur Tuan" Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan kertas yang sudah dia tulis. Penasaran dengan pertanyaanya? Ayo kita lihat!

Pertanyaan Oh Sehun kepada Putra Mahkota :

-Kapan kau menemukanku?

Kemarin malam.

-Apakah kau yang menolongku?

Iya, aku yang menolongmu.

-Siapa bayangan lelaki yang kemarin menyeretku?

Dia adalah buronan di kerajaan serta lingkungan ini.

-Kenapa namamu Kim Jong In? Padahal kita berada di Inggris bagian Selatan.

Karena aku memang orang korea.

-Bagaimana bisa ada orang Korea ( aku lihat dari namamu) mempunyai kerajaan di Inggris?

Karena saat kami dikirim untuk melakukan ekspansi di daerah ini kami tidak berhasil kembali ke korea.

-Kenapa aku bisa ada di era ini?

Aku tidak tahu.

-Dimana mommyku?

Mommy itu apa? Ibu? Aku tidak tahu.

-Kenapa kau menolongku?

Karena itu memang kewajibanku untuk melindungi masyarakat, juga orang yang berada didalam lingkungan kerajaan ini selama dia baik

-Pohon apa yang ada dibelakang sana?

Itu adalah pohon kehidupan, kami membawanya dari korea.

-Siapa pelayan yang tadi pagi membangunkanku?

Namanya Tuan Park.

-Siapa juru masak disini? Makanannya enak!

Juru masak disini banyak, tapi yang memasak tadi adalah Tuan Do.

-Ada berapa kuda disini?

Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Kau menginginkannya? Disini ada sekitar duapuluh ribu kuda, jika aku tidak salah karena itu adalah hitungan nenek ku.

-kenapa perut juga kakiku diperban?

Kau terluka saat aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan di seret.

-Bisa ajari aku berkata huruf 'S'? aku selalu mengubahnya jadi huruf 'TH'

Kalo itu aku tidak tahu.

-Disini tidak ada naga kan?

Naga? Tidak ada, disini adanya sapi, kuda, domba, dan lainnya.

Jong In tersenyum dan merasa puas dengan jawabannya. Dan pertanyaan konyol Sehun berhasil membuat Jong In terkekeh. Segera Jong In mengembalikan kertas itu pada Sehun. Dan Sehun membacanya dengan serius.

"Sudah puas? Kurasa aku harus istirahat sekarang Tuan cadel" Ucap Jong In, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Tapi aku belum puath dengan beberapa pertanyaan Tuan Putra Mahkota" jawab Sehun sambil memandang dalam – dalam kepada Jong In.

"Aku sudah lelah, nanti di lan-" ucapan Jong In terpotong saat dia berusaha berdiri namun hampir terjatuh.

Sehun yang melihat itu kaget dan refleks memegangi bahu Jong In.

"Thudah kukira kau tidak baik – baik thaja Tuan" ucap Sehun sambil memapah Jong In keluar, tapi

GUBRAK

Jong In pingsan dan tepat berada diatas Sehun. Membuat jantung Sehun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan membuatnya berblush ria/? Tapi dia segera sadar dari angan – angannya dan segera memapah Jong In kearah pintu.

Saat para penjaga melihat, mereka segera membantu Sehun membawa Jong In ke kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Jong In segera dibaringkan. Sehun terduduk sambil memandangi Jong In yang sepertinya sedang pingsan dengan khidmatnya/?

Sehun kembali mengalami blush yang membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saat mengingat saat Jong In menindihnya. Dia menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan menghampiri jendela tinggi diruangan itu.

Senja. Langit berwarna jingga. Matahari hampir terbenam dan Sehun kembali melamunkan tentang ibunya. Jujur dia sangat merindukan ibunya yang pergi saat dia berumur balita.

"U-ungh Sehun?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya dan segera menghampiri si sumber suara.

"Ya, aku dithini Tuan" jawabnya sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"S-sakit" ucapan Jong In ini sanggup membuat Sehun panik.

"Thakit? Dimana? Beritahu aku" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Jong In.

Degdegdegdegdegdeg

'Uuh~ jantung berhentilah berdetak dengan thangat cepat' Batin Sehun saat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

"u-uh" dan Jong In pun kembali tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang mengalun beraturan sesuai dengan nafasnya. Tapi ada satu yang salah. Dia tertidur tapi genggaman tangannya pada Sehun bukannya mengendor, malah bertambah erat. Membuat si empunya tangan itu blush dan merasa jantungnya akan segera meledak.

'U-Uh thial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Tapi Sehun merasa aman, dan melirik kembali kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit jingga dengan matahari yang hanya tinggal setengahnya lagi menurun dengan perlahan dan beberapa bintang dilangit mulai nampak.

**TBC**

**A/N (2)** : HUWAHAHA/ketawa nsita/ Subhanallah ada lumayan banyak yang review. Omg senangnya authornim :v semoga chapter ini memuaskan para nafsu readernim yang udah kaya g*s aja/plak/ seru? Rame? Asik? Ngga? Yaaah :( Jujur author ngestuck banget dichapter ini, jadi hasilnya pasti kurang memuaskan, yayaya? Maafkan aku readernim /bow 90◦/ Nah bagi yang sudah baca, ayo jangan jadi siders! Dan hargai apa yang penulis buatdengan cara ketik reg (spasi) pesan – pesan kirim ke kantor pos terdekat/plak/ becanda becanda. Dengan cara REVIEW DAN FAV. Ayo dong sidernim masa mau sider terus sih? Mana ekspresinya?!/nda/ segitu aja deh. A/N ini kepanjangan mba :'v. See you on the next Chapter! Bubyeeeee~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**LONG TIME. IF TIME**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : KaiHun and other(s)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy.**

**Length : 4 Chapter **

**Warning : YAOI/BOY x BOY, TYPOS, OOC, NOT OTP, NGAWUR, DAN SEBAGAINYA**

**Disclaimer : SEMUA TOKOH YANG ADA DISINI BUKAN MILIK SAYA. SAYA HANYA MENGGUNAKAN NAMA-NAMA MEREKA. DAN FF INI MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRAN SAYA DIBANTU TEMAN.**

**A/N (1) : Daaaan Haloooo kaliaaan para readernim! Kyungkkamjong kembali lagi beraksi(?)**

**Maaaaaaaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena pengerjaan ff ini selalu teretunda oleh hal-hal lain. Tapi saya tidak akan menggantung kalian kok... Ada sedikit bocoran nih, fanfiction ini akan segera berakhir. Yup akan tamat di chapter 4. So karena setelah ff ini tamat author ada ide ff lain, jangan lupa baca ff lainnya! #promosi**

**And, ENJOOOY!**

**Kyungkkamjong prudly present**

**Long Time If Time**

**#Author POV**

Kini, sang raja siang tampak bersembunyi di gumpalan kapas yang mengambang, berterbangan dilangit berwarna kelabu. Desau angin dengan kencang menabrak jendela istana megah, berharap dua insan didalamnya segera terbangun dan menyambut kedatangan sang angin.

"E-eung" erangan halus yang berasal dari lelaki berkulit pucat yang kini tengah meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yatuhan pegal thekali" ujarnya, yup tentu saja, siapa lagi di istana ini yang cadel selain Sehun? Pendatang baru dari dunia luar yang terpaut beratus-ratus tahun dengan tempat ia berada sekarang.

Sehun, lelaki yang masih nampak setengah sadar itu mulai terbangun sepenuhnya setelah ia sadar tangan dingin yang masih ia genggam dengan erat. Ah dia ingat, sang Putra Mahkota yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan itu kini masih saja tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang empuk nan hangat ala kerajaan.

Berbeda dengan lelaki pucat yang satunya, kini dengan tubuh tegap berdiri dan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah simetrisnya. Jangan lupa wajah dan juga cuping telinga yang memerah saat ia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Juga acara tidur sambil berpegangan tangan sukses membuat lelaki itu ber'blushing'ria.

Namun ia tak mau berdiri didalam sana lama-lama. Takut sang putra mahkota terbangun dan melihat keadaan Sehun yang, yaa sedikit memalukan. Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya, dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi dan segera membilas tubuhnya.

Tak berapa lama, kini berdirilah pria tampan dengan kulit putih pucat juga wangi yang menyerebak ke seluruh ruangan kamar itu.

**#Sehun POV**

"thegaaar~" ucapku seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Di benakku, aku sudah memikirkan hal apa yang akan aku lakukan sebelum aku menemukan mommy. Ah sebelum aku mandi, Tuan Do memberitahuku bahwa ada tabib yag sedang memeriksa keadaan Tuan Putra Mahkota, jadi setidaknya aku merasa lega sekarang.

"Thekarang, ke pohon thaja dulu" ucapku seraya melangkahkan kakiku ke arah taman belakang tempat pohon kehidupan berada. Pohon besar dengan daun seolah berwarna emas itu sungguh memikat perhatianku. Aku lalu mulai berjalan mengelilingi pohon tersebut sampai akhirnya kurasakan ujung sepatuku menginjak sesuatu.

"Kalung ini?!" jeritku pelan saat kulihat kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang aku curi dari daddy. Ini kalung hasil eksperimen daddy!

"Mommy pathti dithini!" ucapku kegirangan. Aku segera duduk dan bersandar pada pohon itu, memikirkan kemungkinan dimana mommy berada. Tak terasa, mataku sudah mulai berat, terlalu bersemangat membuat tubuhku kehilanga tenaga. Tak terasa, akupun kini terlelap.

"Tuan sehun! Bangun!" Sebuah suara membangunkanku. Kukerjapkan mata ini beberapa kali. Mencoba menghilangkan kunang-kunang yang bersarang kemanapun aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa Tuan Do?" tanyaku keheranan, ditambah saat meihat ekspresi sang juru masak itu yang tampak sangat khawatir.

"Tabib berkata padaku, Yang Mulia sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kritis! Bagaimana ini?"

Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tanpa mempedulikan Tuan Do, aku segera berlari ke arah kamar Tuan Putra Mahkota. Kulihat nampak ia masih berbaring kaku, dengan kulit pucat dan bibir yang tak kalah pucatnya.

"Huhu bagaimana ini" ucapku seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. Buliran airmata yang tak dapat terbendung kini sudah menciptakan alirang sungai kecil menjalar ke pipi hingga akhirnya terhenti di daguku.

Kugenggam tangan yang hampir mendingin itu, kudekap dengan kuat berharap panasnya dapat menjalar. Isakan tangisku tak dapat terbendung lagi, berkali-kali kupandang wajah orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku, juga orang yang mengerti akan keadaanku dan aku mulai menyukainya.

"Maafkan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa tuan. Maafkan aku" ucapku seraya mengelus surai lembut milik lelaki itu.

Raja siang sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya, kini bergantian dengan sang dewi malam yang memaparkan sinar pucatnya. Aku masih terduduk disamping lelaki yang tak kunjung membuka matanya, hanya pergerakan naik turun di dadanya yang membuktikan bahwa lelaki ini masih hidup. Aku rasanya tak mampu mengangkat atau bahkan bergeser sesenti pun dari sini. Rasanya akan begitu salah jika aku meninggalkannya. Maka kuputuskan untuk bermalam disini hingga sang pujaan terbangun dari tidurnya.

**#JongIn POV**

Kurasakan genggaman erat ditanganku, genggaman yang membuatku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Seraya beberapa kali aku berkedip, kupalingkan wajahku kearah sang pemegang tangan.

DEG DEG

Jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Mengapa lelaki pucat itu tidur disini? Dan memegang tanganku dengan erat seolah aku akan pergi? Dengan perlahan, ku gapai pucuk kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah, bangun" ucapku seraya mulai mengelus kepalanya. Namun sang pemilik kepala itu bangun dengan terkejut. Membuat aku melemparkan pandangan aneh padanya.

"Tuan thudah bangun? Aku tidak bermimpi?" ucapnya dengan wajah terkejut yang sangat kentara.

"Aku sudah bangun. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku kebingungan, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang kutahu aku hanya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Itu saja.

"Kau tidur selama 2 hari! Aku khawatir Hyun—" ucapnya dengan kencang namun berakhir pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, aku kelepathan" sambung Sehun malu, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"2 hari? Selama itu pula aku bermimpi. Tidak apa panggil Hyung saja" ucapku lalu berusaha duduk di ranjang empuk itu. Sedikit sulit, maka Sehunpun segera membantu dengan wajah malu-malu yang sangat jelas terpampang.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu di sebuah sungai. Namun aku tidak tahu ada dimana" Jelasku sedikit bercerita tentang mimpi yang kualami selama 2 hari itu.

Lelaki pucat itu kini hanya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya, namun terbesit kebingungan diwajahnya.

"Waeyeo?" Tanyaku sekedar untuk mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebenarnya membuat aku terpikat.

"Ha? Eh? Aniyo Hyung hehe"

Jawaban itu hanya membuatku tersenyum tipis, ditambah eyesmile yang memikat, Aku mengelus surai lembut miliknya tanpa sadar dapat kurasakan pandangannya yang hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

**#Author POV**

Sudah 1 minggu lamanya Sehun tinggal di istana ini bersama Jongin juga para pesuruhnya. Sehun nampaknya mulai terbiasa dengan culture juga keadaan didalam istana ditambah dengan Jongin yang selalu ramah kepadanya. Tidak lupa makanan enak dan pelayanan terbaik lebih dari hotel mewah di Seoul.

"Sehun-ah, kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang kini tengah menghirup wanginya teh buatan juru masaknya.

"hm? Kemana?" Tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu. Tangannya nampak sibuk memegang cangkir berisi teh hangat. Ia selalu senang jika Jongin mengajaknya berkeliling atau pergi kesuatu tempat. Karena menurutnya Jongin punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih tempat untuk jalan-jalan.

"Hari ini aku harus mengunjungi salah satu fasilitas negeri ini. Panti asuhan" ucap Jongin yang kini telah selesai menghabiskan teh hijau favoritnya segera menaruh kembali cangkir unik itu ke atas meja.

"Mau! Tentu thaja" ucapnya ditambah senyuman hangat yang diarahkan kepada Jongin. Tidak lupa eyesmile yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering muncul karena sang Putra Mahkota.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang tamu, Jongin segera memanggil salah satu ajudannya untuk menyiapkan kendaraannya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kereta kuda kerajaan. Sebelumnya Sehun belum pernah mengendarai kereta kerajaan karena selama ini ia selau menunggangi kuda jika pergi kemana mana bersama Jongin.

**SKIP TIME**

"Whoa~ betharnya tempat ini Hyung!" ujar Sehun yang nampak sangat terkejut dengan bangunan Panti Asuhan yang besar itu.

"Haha, fasilitas ini sengaja dibuat untuk anak yatim dan anak yang kekurangan dalam hal fisik juga segi hartanya" jelas Jongin seraya turun dari kereta kuda yang kini sudah terparkir didepan bangunan tersebut. Ia segera turun mendahului Sehun. Setelah ia turun, Jongin menunggu disamping pintu kereta dan membantu lelaki satunya turun dari kereta kuda tersebut. Tentu saja lelaki itu turun dengan tersipu malu. Terlihat dari cuping juga mukanya yang terlihat memerah tipis. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi reaksi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Putla mahkota ada disini!" teriak seorang anak yang baru saja keluar dari pintu panti tersebut seraya berlari kedalam panti asuhannya seolah memberi tahu para penghuni untuk menyambut kedatangan petinggi negara tersebut.

"ia cadel theperti aku!" ujar Sehun dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"Kau masih anak kecil berarti" tanggap Jongin seraya mengacak surai milik Sehun, membuat sang empunya menggerutu seraya mem'pout'kan bibirnya.

Namun tak lama mereka diluar, Jongin segera melangkah masuk kedalam gedung luas tersebut. Terlihat ruangan besar nan megah terisi anak-anak juga beberapa suster yang kini berbaris seolah menyambut sang Putra Mahkota dengan senyum diwajah mereka.

Setelah Jongin menjabat tangan para pengurus yang kebanyakan wanita itu, ia mulai menghampiri anak-anak satu persatu. Setelah selesai acara 'penyambutan' Jongin kembali meminta anak-anak untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka.

"Eh Tuan, itu siapa?" tanya seorang pengurus seraya elirik ke arah Sehun yang kini hanya mematung dengan 'awkward' tak jauh dibelakang Jongin.

"Ah dia?" ucapnya belum selesai. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah sang wanita dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu segera tertawa dan menepuk nepuk punggung Jongin dan segera tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menatap Jongin bingung seolah meminta penjelasan tentang bisikan misterius Jongin itu. Namun yang dipandang hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung berbalik berbincang dengan para pengurus lainnya.

BRAK

Sebuah suara nyaring menyita semua perhatian dalam ruangan luas itu. semua pandangan keingin-tahuan itu kini tersorot kearah seorang wanita paruh baya dan Sehun yang tengah berdiri lemas menatap wanita tersebut.

"Mo-mommy...?"

"Sehuna!"

Aliran airmata deras mengalir di dua pasang pipi manusia yang kini tengah berhadapan. Jongin yang khawatir segera menghampiri kedua insan itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya saat ia sudah berada di antara kedua manusia yang tengah menangis itu. namun nampaknya Sehun tuli untuk sementara. Fokusnya terarah ke wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Tak lama saling berpandangan, wanita yang Sehun panggil mommy itu segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Melepaskan segala kerinduan yang menumpuk selama berpuluh tahun lamanya sejak ia meninggalkan—lebih tepatnya diusir oleh sang suami.

"Huwaa Mommy kemana thaja thelama ini" ucap Sehun diantara tangisan kencangnya, dan sang ibu hanya mengelus kepala Sehun tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Rasa Shock masih melanda dirinya yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu anaknya di sini, di zaman ini, dan di negara ini.

**SKIP TIME**

"Nyonya, kau bisa ikut bersama kami kembali ke istana jika kau mau" ucap Jongin dengan wajah tenangnya. Namun nampak bibirnya sedikit memucat. Sempat membuat Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin yang mampu memburuk kapanpun.

"tidak-tidak, aku akan tetap disini. Tuan telah menjaga anakku dengan sangat baik, aku harus tetap bekerja bukan?" ucap ibu Sehun, berusaha menolak niat baik dari sang Putra Mahkota.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sang ibu erat, takut ia akan kehilangannya lagi. Sang ibu beberapa kali menyeka airmatanya juga mengelus perlahan pucuk Sehun.

"Anda yakin nyonya? Saya tidak keberatan kok" ucap Jongin berusaha memaksa wanita tersebut, namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan juga senyuman. Akhirnya Jongin menyudahi acara 'pemaksaan' itu dan mengajak Sehun untuk pulang bersamanya. Dengan berat hati Sehun menurut, karena sang ibunya yang memaksa.

Mereka kembali menaiki kereta kuda yang akan segera membawa mereka kembali ke istana milik Jongin. Selama perjalanan, Sehun nampak melamun dan malah menjadi sangat pendiam lebih dari biasanya. Sedangkan Jongin? Selagi ia merasa khawatir, ia mulai merasakan sakit yang kembali menyerang dadanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tak cukup jauh, tanpa berkata apapun pada Sehun, Jongin segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menidurkan tubuhnya diatas Kasur empuk nan hangat miliknya dan segera terlelap karena lelah menahan rasa sakit.

Sementara Sehun yang tidak menyadari kepergian Jongin terlebih dahulu segera menuju kamarnya. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang nampak sangat kacau. Bahkan tercerminkan diwajah pucatnya bahwa ia sedang sangat kacau. Namun ia segera menenangkan dirinya. Sehun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Berusaha menyegarkan pikirannya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Dimana hyung ya?" ucap Sehun yang memulai monolognya. Ia lalu menghampiri kamar sang Putra Mahkota yang telah berbaik hati membiarkan Sehun tinggal di istana, juga di hati sang Putra Mahkota.

"Hyung kenapa sudah tidur?" tanya Sehun segera setelah ia masuk kedalam kamar yang remang itu. namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. Penasaran, Sehun menghampiri kasur sang putra mahkota itu. alangkah terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat wajah pucat Jongin. Dengan segera Sehun menggenggam erat tangan sang Putra Mahkota. Membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau koma lagi Hyung" ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi lega yang terlihat kentara diwajahnya. Namun siapa sangka? Jongin yang terlihat sakit itu justru mengerahkan tenanganya untuk menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya, dalam keadaan berbaring. Membuat Sehun tidak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali membuat ekspresi terkejut serta kebingungan.

"Sehun-ah" bisik Jongin perlahan ke arah telinga Sehun. Bisikan yang membuat sang empunya telinga merinding seketika.

"Can I?" bisiknya lagi, namun lebih uhm yaa- seduktif. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti bergidik.

Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya erat, memasrahkan apa yang akan terjadi pada nasibnya beberapa jam kedepan. Atau mungkin sampai pagi tiba.

_-Tangannya mencengkram sprei dengan kencang, suara alunan merdu berbalapan keluar dari dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dibawah sinar rembulan, tak lupa dengan decitan kasur yang hangat itu.-_

Sang raja siang lagi-lagi menyelinap melalui celah tirai yang menggantung dengan bebas. Namun tidak sebersih udara diluar, kamar yang semalam menjadi saksi cinta dua insan nampak berantakan. Dengan pakaian yang bertebaran, juga sprei kusut dan bergesernya tempat berbaring beberapa senti dari tempat asalnya.

Nampak sesuatu bergerak dibawah selimut hangat itu, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara menguap yang tak terlalu kencang.

_"Sehun-ah. Yesterday was great. Saranghae"_

_"N-nado Hyung. But pleathe be gentle next time ne?"_

_"Haha, okay Sehun-ah"_

**TBC**

**A/N (2)** : Hello. It's me. /nyanyi bareng Adele/

So, disini, ada yang sedikit rated. Aduh maafkan otak author lagi error wkwk. Suka ngga? Ngga? Suka? Suka dong yayayayaya~~

Sebenernya bingung mau bilang apa. OHIYA! Maaf telat banget updatenya. Maafkan maafkan maafkan~~ TT-TT

Merasa berdosa sama readers-nim tapi bagaimana Author UAS+Liburan+Buntu otaknya. Huwee maafkan maafkan maafkaaaan~~ TT-TT

Udah ah banyak bacot ya author ini~

SO~~~~ Jangan lupa Review dan Favnyaaa~~ ayolah review yaaa pada siders-nim. Juga yang sering review. Ditingkatkan lagi reviewnyaa jebaal ung~~

Ah iya, Chapter depan adalah chapter penutupan, jadi kalau pendek maafkaan~ (banyak banget salahnya perasaan)

Dan ff ini mau ada sequelnya atau engga? Sequelnya rated M tapi he-he-he(ketawa mesum/plak) . dan kalau nggamau (maulahya) yang mau request ff mana nih?! Bisa kasih tau di review/langsung personal message aja yaa para readers-nim.

Segini aja deh, makasih yaa readers-nim yang selalu ngasih support! Saranghaeeeyoong~~!


End file.
